


Madam Red's memory. "Grell, dont make the same mistake I have."

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of the Jack The Ripper arc. The secret story of Madam Red's death.</p><p>Based on a head Canon I saw on tumblr about why Grell killed Angelina. </p><p>Added a extra chapter to end the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madam reds memory.

 It was on a breezy autumn evening when William had dragged a beaten and battered crimson reaper away from a troublesome demon, before she got herself killed. He had watched the whole incident from the roof.

 A prostitute's dying scream, a butler transforming into a beautiful, red painted goddess, a woman's sanity slipping before she was bludgeoned by a death scythe.

 As he looked behind at the beautifully broken form he was dragging behind by her hair, he decided he'd try to help her and so he took her back to his flat instead of throwing her in front of the council at work.

 He wasn't mad at her like he usually got but in fact worried. He could easily iron this matter out, with copious amounts of paperwork and a written warning. He cared for her deeply, on more than just a work level, though he would never admit it.

 What bothered him most was the fact that even though Grell always bordered on the line of what was allowed in her job, she had never stepped this far out of line. Though she had always been eccentric and slightly reckless, she had never acted this crazed or brutal. Yet he had seen her kill a women she had claimed to be captivated with, out of a simple issue of pride. William wondered if something else had triggered the events that night.

 He'd reached his flat and had gone to get a damp cloth and a bandage, after putting a pan of water on the stove to boil. Pulling her coat off, he had cleaned the deeper cuts lined up her arms and face and had bandaged a wrist which looked like it had been sprained, when she was shoved off that roof.

 She hadn't said a word since he had dragged her off, just sitting there, hands gripping her loose trousers as her messed hair fell forward hiding her face.

 William was definitely concerned now, he expected her to have jumped up in hysterics by now, demanding a rematch with that damned demon. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, what her reasons were for acting so crazed but he wasn't a man good with words.

 He adjusted his glasses nervously. "Honestly Grell, what were you thinking getting yourself into such a mess?" His words cut the air sharper than he wished them too.

 Soft, sickeningly pathetic sobs filled the room, as Grell fisted the material in her hands, tears falling under the hair. "I had to Will, she was the only one who understood me. She...She needed my help. I couldn't leave her all alone."

"Then why did you kill her because she bruised your pride? I saw more of tonight than you think Grell."

 Her hands came up to meet her face, crying into them, words muffled slightly. "No, no you don't understand, I had to help her. She was so precious to me."

 William sighed. "Yes. You've already mentioned that. Then why did you end her life?"

 "She was so lovely, such a strong, brutal woman." Grell lifted her head up, smiling slightly at Angelina's memory. "She was going to die anyway. I got her name in my ledger last week. It broke me. I...I didn't know what to do. It was some sort of brain tumour. The pride thing was just a mask. I didn't want her to suffer too much before she died. I had to take that opportunity tonight. I didn't have...have a choice."

 "What about those woman, you killed some of them too, didn't you?"

 "I had to, she wasn't well at all Will, she had such a headache all the time and couldn't finish the last few whores off herself. She wanted revenge and was so lovely when she was acting on her blood lust. I had to help her complete her soul's one wish, to right the unfairness that had been dealt to her."

 "I see, I'm sorry for your loss." William pondered for a second, unsure if he should ask the next question. "Can I ask, did you love her?"

 Grell wrapped her arms around herself at that question. "We loved each other very much b...but we both had others, who had taken a bit of our hearts and those people would always be the ones we loved most. She understood that so much, the world is such a cold, cruel place, wouldn't you say?"

 "I suppose it is, Sutcliff" He pulled a tissue from his suit pocket and dabbed her puffy red eyes. "Have you told this other person how you feel?"

 More tears fell. "No I haven't, she told me everyday that I should. She told me not to make the same mistake she did and not let them fall for someone else. She was so wise, so understanding, so beautiful!" Grell said, crying more and gripping at her hair with her hands.

 "I think it would be wise just telling them, it will reward you with closure at least."

"Yeah, i suppose it'll be better than never knowing. I'll tell them next time I see them, I guess." He walked towards the kitchen to get his tea.

"William?"

"Yes sutcliff?"

She smiled through her tears. "I'm afraid it's you who has taken a slice out of my heart, I love you so much."


	2. Cell blocks and promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter to see where this story goes.

 William sighed, walking to where Grell was now located. Things hadn't gone as smoothly as he hoped. The council hadn't given her a harsh punishment per say, but they had confined her to a cell for a two week period. They hoped it would give her time to reflect and to realise how grave her actions actually were.

 After Grell's confession, William was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. What he had said, he cursed himself for now. Those words gritting at his nerves. "It's fine, whatever you feel for me, it doesn't bother me. Now get some rest, the council will want to see you tomorrow."

 He had then left to go to bed, hearing Grell's sobs get loader and more desperate. He could imagine them, imagine tears roll down her cheeks, as her body shook from sorrow and exhaustion.

 He was going to her in hopes of putting everything right. To tell her how he really felt, however hard the words to define his feelings would be to find. He entered the small cell block, walking slowly to where she was being kept. Anxiety was thudding in his chest.

 As he walked in front of the bars, she looked up from her cell bed, having heard his footsteps. She looked awful, her clothes dirty and torn. There were cuts and grazes up her arms and large bruises on her face and neck. The guards here sure were brutal.

 She staggered to stand up, legs shaky from not being fed and walked slowly to the bars of her cell. Her eyes were wide with fear and sadness, puffy from previous tears."William? Wha...what are you doing here?"

 "I just came to see how you were."

 Her hands grasped the bars, to steady herself. "Are they ever going to let me out of here!? I've been here two weeks already! It's so dull here and the guards are so mean to me, I don't think...they like me very much. They keep beating me...me up. I can't even...protect myself without my chainsaw."

 "You'll be out today, did you forget what the council said? The guards act unforgiving with everyone who enters here, I'm sure."

 "Oh...yes. I remember...now."

 William adjusted his glasses. "I came here to speak to you about something, actually."

 She looked away, voice but a whisper now. "Why? After...wh...what I said, I thought you ha...hated me." Her eyes started to fill with tears.

 He raised his hand and reached through the bars to cup her check, thumb rubbing over her bruise softly. "Grell. I could never hate you. Please look at me."

 She did, nuzzling slightly against his hand. "Then...wha..what do you feel about me?"

William sighed. " You know words have never been my strong point. However I care for you deeply. I think, I may even have grown to love you."

"R...really?"

 "Yes. Really. I'll see if I can get the guards to release you now, seeing as your two weeks are up. I have the release paper, from the council, in my pocket."

 As the cell door was opened and the guard walked away, she took a step out the cell before her legs gave out. William moved forward, letting her fall against his chest.

 Her hands gripped at his suit shirt as sobs, from all the stress and loss, echoed around the cell block. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Please don't cry anymore Sutcliff, I'm here now. I'll always be here. You have no need to feel alone and scared anymore."

 "Thank y...you. I love you."


End file.
